


Safe

by Jhonni



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gift Fic, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Mild Angst, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jhonni/pseuds/Jhonni
Summary: Buster is the first to start scratching. Will means to be quiet but the floorboards creak. The rest of the pack crowds around to rush out into the field, tails wagging.   The cold air fills his lungs. He should make breakfast. He should use this time to shower. Instead, he climbs back in bed. Hannibal is just as he left him. Warm, solid. Seemingly asleep until -   “You could have woken me.”   Will curls up close, spooning. “I like watching you.”





	

Buster is the first to start scratching. Will means to be quiet but the floorboards creak. The rest of the pack crowds around to rush out into the field, tails wagging.

The cold air fills his lungs. He should make breakfast. He should use this time to shower. Instead, he climbs back in bed. Hannibal is just as he left him. Warm, solid. Seemingly asleep until -

“You could have woken me.”

Will curls up close, spooning. “I like watching you.”

“You must. You did it all night.” Hannibal kisses his hand and draws it under his chin.

“You were asleep.”

“I could feel it.”

Fear claws in Will’s chest. His breath trembles. “I just - “

“You’re afraid.” Rolling to face him, Hannibal gathers Will in his arms. “It’s okay.”

Will folds into himself, small as a child. “It’s not okay.”

“I’m not going to leave you, Will.”

The sureness in his voice only makes it worse. “You won’t want to.”

“I won’t leave.” He lifts Will’s chin. “Look at me.” Will’s heart climbs into his throat. Another protest dies when their eyes meet. Hannibal shakes his head. “I’m afraid you’re stuck with me.”

Will feels himself falling. Struggling to hang on to something, anything familiar. Taking a deep breath, he nestles against Hannibal’s chest. “Just hold me.”

“I will.” Hannibal wraps around him. “Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on tumblr at [lecteronthelam](http://lecteronthelam.tumblr.com/)


End file.
